inarawritersguildfandomcom-20200214-history
IWG Drinks Menu
Beer * Barron's Head - Imperial, mid-range beer. * Bask Lite - Marketed as up-market, but the quality is often questioned by those who aren't wealthy who get the chance to try it. * El Fuego '''- Jalapeño beer. Hard to find, but is sold in independent systems. * '''Holy Water - Derisive name for low-alcohol beer made in Utopian space. * Kongga Ale - The hops of Kongga provide a deep, satisfying flavour to the locally brewed ale, but seem to wither and spoil rapidly when removed from their native climate. Due to this Kongga Ale is renowned for its authentic flavour and traditional production methods. Served at room temperature with a decorative umbrella. * Vaterland - An Old-Earth style Hefeweizen. * Yembo Draught - Low-end beer, brewed at the New Yembo system. Often described as having the fragrance of rotting berries. * Woden's Ale ' - A popular mid-range beverage in the Hel System. Often consumed by the 'Viking', 'Norse' and 'Germanic' pilots that operate in the sector. * '''Beta Hydri Brown '- A dark brown, slightly sweet ale produced exclusively in the Beta Hydri System, highly popular with miners and other industrial workers, and popular throughout other systems as a result. Despite it's aggressive federal branding, the company that produces the ale is a subsidiary of a large Imperial beer distributor. Bourbon * '''Indi Bourbon - Originally used as a medicine to revive those who have suffocated in dust storms, the restorative effects of this potent drink are almost as famous as the hangovers. Brandy * Lavian Brandy - Probably the only one on this list that is officially canon. * Draconis Dumbfire - Really cheap, low quality Brandy from the 17 Draconis system. Popular among newjacks who really can’t afford anything better. Gin * Barnard's Choice - Mid-range Gin. Its quality is a hot topic of debate. * Toolfa - Made from the reitza berry, which is found only in the Toolfa system. Its mild hallucinogenic properties commonly affect the senses of hearing, touch and smell (not necessarily in that order), and vary in their actual effects from person to person. * Centauri Mega Gin - This chemical distillate is almost pure Alcohol, but with subtle, prized flavors. Often used as an ingredient in more dangerous cocktails. The exact details of the distillation process are a closely guarded secret. * Bast Snake Gin - Traditional cure-all and cocktail ingredient. The venom of the snake entombed in the bottle adds to the intoxicating effect of the drink. Moonshine * Rotgut - Generic name for homemade moonshine in anarchy systems, sometimes enhanced with Leestian Evil Juice or Tarach Spice. * Scavver's Moon-Juice - Very low quality moonshine. Often cited as not fit for human consumption. Also known as "Scavenger's Engine-Oil". Rum * Sir. Hemlock of Quince - Manufactured in Quince, it comes in both dark and white varieties. Both are notorious for tasting foul and making even the most hardened alcoholics sick after a small amount. * Tjakiri Spiced Rum - Dark rum spiced with cinnamon, ginger and a mystery ingredient. Sake * Hattori Shīkuretto Sentaku - “Hattori Secret Select," widely considered the best sake in the galaxy, made by monks within the elusive Hattori Clan. * Kōtei no Hyōtan - “Emperor’s Gourd,” high class sake often served in the upper Imperial circles. * Sakura-ha - “Cherry Blossom Blade,” generally distributed light sake Tequila * Serpiente Borracho - Decent Tequila with the familiar gold colour. * Airado Hermano - White Tequila. Mixed reviews by those who drink it. Vodka * Sothis Select - A popular, yet very low quality Vodka. * Stiraniye Pamyati '''- Mid-range Vodka. Not quite as popular as Sothis Select, due to being more expensive but highly regarded by those who drink it often. Whisky * '''Achenar Blue - High class Imperial Bourbon * Cubeo Gold - Top shelf Scotch * Old Sol - Mid-range Federal whisky. * Celtic Frost - A decent Scotch still made in old-Earth Scotland using traditional oak barrels. Very expensive. * Nectar of Ceos '''- A really low-range, terrible whisky. * '''Eranin Pearl Whiskey - Created to celebrate 30 years of Eranin independence, this specially created whiskey was created in limited supply and is expected to increase in value over time. Wine * Alioth Sekt - Sparkling wine from the Alliance. * Pride of Rhea '''- Originally was a highly regarded wine. The vineyards responsible for the range of wines changed management in 3287 and the quality took a steep nosedive, never recovering since. * '''Surabhi Fields - A range of wines from Surabhi City on Kamadhenu 1. Red, white, port, sparkling and dessert wines are available. Cocktails/Mixed Drinks * Miner’s Delight - A mixed drink consisting of several bottom-shelf liquors and a squirt of grenadine. Traditionally served with a chunk of low-value (non-toxic) ore floating in the drink. * Remlock - Everclear and cherry vodka, mixed with a guava-flavored energy drink * Stasis Pod - A hollowed-out pineapple, re-filled with pineapple chunks and everclear * The Emperor - A margarita served in an oversized bowl-shaped glass * Sidewinder Slaughter - a mixed drink of soda and vodka. Deceptively smooth, easy to order too many. * Robigo Run - A spicy clamato-based drink with an olive at the very bottom. Traditionally drank in one nonstop matter until the olive has been ingested along with the drink. Difficult and discomforting for many. Not to be confused with the Robigo Runs - a common side effect of eating the curry at Robigo Mines. * Anaconda Rush - A bitter drink made from Sothis Select and cheap energy drinks. * Marked Man - Made from home brewed beer, nutrient paste and cocaine, popular on Pegasi mining colonies. * The Trooper - Instant coffee dissolved in whatever liquor is on hand. Popular with frontline infantrymen. * Old Timer - Coffee with Old Sol added (Basically Irish coffee in space). * Credits-Per-Hour - A blend of mixers and liquor which takes a long time to make, yet is never as satisfying as one’s imagination promises * Pegasi Moon - A mix of light, gold and dark rums (including Tjakiri Spiced) with a dash of brandy and a twist of lime. * Supernova - Only Nova Cassidy knows what is in it. It is very strong * Crown Jewel - A generous blend of exotic fruits and liquor from around the Bubble. Described to have a strong, yet pleasant burning sensation followed by a wave of sweetness that tingles at the very end. * Harma Virgin - A bit of dark humor, since there are likely no virgins to be found on the Kumo capital world. Also sounds like "Harm a virgin", which adds to the whole thing. A cherry Vodka shot with a dash of lime added. * Flagellator - A cocktail of various low-quality liquors that is served once it has been laced with an assortment of narcotics. Cited as a harmful and often toxic beverage. * Imaginary Grenade - Equal parts Sothis Select, Scavver's Moon Juice and Colonia Cola, shaken with a beaten mixture of the yolk of one Utgaroar Millennial Egg and a half-cup of Thrutis Cream, with a splash of grenadine. Unimaginably disgusting.